Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydraulic system for a work machine.
Discussion of the Background
A work machine described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2013-36276 is previously known. The work machine described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2013-36276 includes a variable displacement axial pump, a plurality of hydraulic actuators (a turn motor, a travel motor, an arm cylinder, a boom cylinder, and a bucket cylinder), and a plurality of control valves configured to control the plurality of hydraulic actuators. Each of the control valves is provided with a pressure compensation valve.